Dreamcast
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, her heart is shredded into million of pieces. 6 years past and she now lives with Angela and Ben. Bella meets someone, but it could all be ruined because of the Cullens. She sees: You don't need to be imprisoned to be trapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Edward! You have to take a step back! I'm here, I'm alive," I yelled trying to get him out from the sun. His hand brushed against my hair and he took a swift of my scent.

"Bella," he took a few steps back and closed the door. I took a step back myself and looked at him. But I knew our love could never be again. He didn't love me, and I'm just a play toy for him. The only reason he really was here is because he feels guilty.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. "I couldn't let you kill yourself because of guilt. Now that you're okay..." I slowed down. "I don't need to be here." I looked down and was about to step away but he squeezed me to his chest.

"I don't feel guilty. I love you, Bella."

"Then why'd you leave... You said-"

"I lied. I had to, it was the only way I was able to leave, to protect you. And you believed me so easily."

"So... you're saying..." he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. We went on until we were interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Aro would like to speak with you again," a guy said. We stopped and turned our heads.

"Bella, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival," Edward said starting to push me back.

"The girl comes with us."

Edward let out a growl and the door was budged open. Alice walked in and closed the door.

"Hey, calm down. Wouldn't want to make a scene," she said. A girl came out from the elevator and walked towards us. She glared at me.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She turned and we all crowded into the elevator, Edward's grip on my hand never loosening. We came out and a women welcomed us in.

"Is she..." I started asking Edward, seeing her eyes were regular and her skin was tan.

"Yes," he said.

"Does she..."

"Yes."

"And so she will be," a guy said.

"For desert," the girl said walking forward into a double-door.

"Ah, I send you for one and you bring back two. Good job my dear," a guy said who sat in a chair in the middle back of the room. He stepped up to me and Edward. His hand reached for Edward's which was gripping mine. My own hand fell out and the guy took a deep breath.

"Her blood appeals to you so much, how can you stand to be next to her. It's making me quite thirsty," he stared at me. "May I?" He held his hand out trying to get my hand.

"He sees everything you've thought and seen with a touch. Go ahead," Edward said looking down at me. I reached for Edward's hand and grabbed it, with the other I held out for Aro. he grabbed it and started getting frustrated.

"Our powers are useless against her. I wonder if she can withstand all ours... Jane." He turned and looked at her.

"No!" Edward ran up to Jane but was stopped. He stood in place for a while then fell to the ground. Alice and I ran up to him but I was held back by one of the guys. Then he stepped back knowing I'd stay.

"Stop." Edward let out a breath of relief and Jane turned towards Aro. "Go ahead." Jane looked at me and stared for a while. I didn't feel anything at all, but I was sure she wasn't doing anything yet.

"This may hurt a little," she finally said. I looked down. If this hurt Edward as much as to take him down, this may kill me. But I was willing to die for him. For a while again I felt nothing. I looked up and Aro started laughing.

"You're immune to all our powers. Now what should we do with you?"

"You know what you're going to do, Aro," a guy in the back said. "She's a liability, she knows to much."

"Such a pity. You're power would've been very useful if you'd be changed... Felix."

A guy came up and pushed me around to looked at Felix. He started walking towards me and fear filled me up.

"Bella!" Edward said and came to me.

He flipped me over to face the other way. Then he ran to Felix and they started fighting. Felix flipped over and pinned Edward to the ground. Edward pushed him off and they stood in a crouch. Felix grabbed Edward's arm and threw him under a bench. He went up to the bench and broke it to reach Edward's neck. I watched in horror as Edward was being beat down and was losing. Felix threw him across the room and was there in time to smash Edward to the ground. A crack appeared along his cheek and his eyes slowly closed. I gasped and saw as Felix came to me ready for his snack.

But I saw Edward come up behind him and grab his neck. It back fired and Felix grabbed Edward's neck instead. He smashed him against the steps and they broke. Felix brought him up by the neck and turned it to the side ready to kill, but I stopped him.

"No! STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled.

"Wait," Aro said and stepped towards me. "You're willing to risk your life for someone of our kind. I shall grant your wish." His hands came onto my shoulders. Aro's lips were slightly on my neck. "I promise to make this fast." I felt his mouth open but Alice interrupted him.

"WAIT! She will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself if Edward chooses not to," she said. She walked up to Aro while taking off her gloves. Her hand extended out to him and he grabbed it.

"It's mesmorizing, really. Now go," he said making Felix release Edward. He practically ran up to me keeping me close to him, his hand holding mine. "Make you're preparations! I'll be waiting for your arrival."

A group of people came in and I saw they were the Volturi's snack. I looked back and saw children, but Edward prevented me to look again after.

* * *

I was burning. Aro had started to suck my blood and was draining me dry. Only a few drops were left, not enough for me to live. He kept sucking and I saw Felix rip Edward's head off and the rest of him, then Alice went next.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled hitting my bed and starting to wake up. I gasped for air and continued to hit the bed. Then I felt Edward's ice cold hand instead of the bed. I grabbed it and held it to my chest. Tears came out my eyes and Edward kissed my forehead. I looked and saw his face, immediately calming me.

"It's okay," he said and leaned his face up to mine. I kissed his soft lips and stopped after a few.

"It's not... I'm going to be changed weather you like it or not. You can't get rid of me. I'm staying here with you no matter what."

"We'll fight off the Volturi."

"You want this to be fair..." I got up and got dressed. Edward drove me to his house and I stood at the stairs facing everyone. "You know what I want. It'll only be fair if we have a vote... Alice?"

"I already consider you my sister, yes!" she said and came to hug me.

"I vote yes, it'd be nice to not want to kill you all the time," Jasper said.

"This isn't the life I would've chosen for myself. And I wish someone was there to vote no for me. So, no," Rosalie said.

"I vote, hell yes!" Emmett said and gave me a hug.

"It'd be nice to have another member in the family," Esme said smiling. Carlisle came up to talk to Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"You chose not to live without her. This is the only way it'll happen. If you truly love her then you'd chose yes. I will not lose my son," Carlisle said.

Edward was driving me back home.

"I want you to do it... To bite me," I said.

"Why isn't a long happy life good enough for you?" he asked.

"I'm starting to think the reason you left wasn't to protect me... The words you told me that night may actually be true." I leaned away from his arm that was wrapped around me and to the window.

"Just give me five years..."

"What are you waiting for? Before you know it I could not be here. What are you so afraid of? Like Carlisle said, do you truly love me?" There was a pause. "Tell me the truth, it'll be better now then to get my heart broken later.

"Bella, I do truly love you. I was in love with you from the start. It's just... this life style... it isn't as it looks..." I stared at him as tears rolled off my face.

"I thought I told you in the forest... I wouldn't care about my soul. I just want to be with you... forever," I sobbed.

"Bella... I'm sorry... I don't want you to be dammed to hell. You deserve better. Right now, I know I'm not ready. But in a few years, I'll realize what's better."

He turned and Jacob stood in front of the car.

"He wants to talk with me." We both got out of the car and into the trees with Jacob.

"So you're alive..." Jacob said.

"Yes, for now."

"Yeah, you're right. For now." he growled.

"I'd like to say something... Thank you. You protected Bella when I wasn't here. You made sure that no vampire would hurt her... Thank you for everything." He turned and was about to walk but Jacob stopped me..

"Wait, it's my turn to talk. I need to remind you about one key point in the treaty."

"I haven't forgotten."

"What key point?" I asked.

"If any of them would bite a human, the treaty is broken."

"What if I choose it? It has nothing to do with you."

"No, I won't let you! You're not going to be one of them, Bella!"

"It's not up to you."

"I know what I'll have to do to you! I won't have a choice!"

"Bella, let's go, please," Edward said.

"Wait..." I said. "Is he going to hurt me, read his mind." There was a moment of pauses until I turned and walked to Jacob. "Jake... I love you... So please... Don't make me choose... 'cause it'll be him. It's always been him."

"Bella..." he stumbled. I took steps back and Edward came to help me back.

"Goodbye, Jake," Edward said.

"No! You don't speak for her!" Jacob was about to pull me but Edward pushed him back with all his force making him turn into a wolf. He let out a deep growl.

"Bella get out of here." He starting walking me towards the car and Jacob started running here. Right before he could get to Edward I jumped in.

"STOP!" I yelled. Jacob was already too close to stop himself. He tried to lung back, but in return his claws jabbed into my arm. I yelled out and Edward held me up to try to keep me standing. I started sobbing from the pain and Jacob looked at the cuts. He started walking back while whimpering then ran away. "Jacob!"

Edward carried me back to the car and drove back towards his house.

"Bella, why'd you get in the way. He couldn't have hurt me," he said almost crying himself.

"He would've killed you... He's taken out Laurent."

"I've seen what could happen... I will change you... Right after one thing..."

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me."

'What...?"

"You heard me... I was interrupted the last time I tried. But... I'm in love with you... Bella, will you marry me?"

* * *

"From the beginning where I first met you and now to the new start of life with you. I felt nothing but happiness. The past years have felt like a dream because I didn't realize how much is possible to feel before. But now, I see exactly how much is possible for one person to feel. I'm in love with you... And if this does end up as a dream, I wish to never wake. I'll do whatever it takes for me to stay with you... Because what I feel right now is impossible to throw away. I'll be there by your side until the world is to end... This dream... had become real."

"Bella..." he said. My hands were in his and the priest was waiting for Edward to talk. "This is all I need to say... What I feel is also impossible to ignore... The love inside me is too much to take. But it isn't towards you." At that sentence my bones felt like they would fall and I'd crash down. The butterflies in my stomach were intense and it was almost impossible to hold back. "That dream you're talking about was real. What ever it is we had, it was a dream. I'm in love with someone else."

He let go of my hands and walked away.

"NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"NO! EDWARD! PLEASE!!!! GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!" I yelled and screamed for him as tears filled my eyes.

"Bella! Calm down! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up. Angela was sitting on my bed and was holding my hand. I started crying and I curled myself into a ball.

"It's been six years, and his name wasn't brought up for over five. What happened?" she asked looking at me worried.

"He came back... but only to hurt me once again."

She came and hugged me. "It'll be okay... you'll find someone else. C'mon it's time to start unpacking everything else."

I got up and changed clothes. After I walked downstairs and to the moving truck. Ben had all the boxes out, it was up to me and Angela to go through them.

"Hey, what would I do with these?" Angela asked holding out plane tickets that expired a year ago, a photo album, a CD, and a picture. I went to her and looked at them. The plane tickets from Esme and Carlisle, the photo album containing pictures of the Cullens, the CD Edward gave me that had his favorite songs on them, and a picture of me and Edward at the birthday.

"Where'd you find these?" I asked.

"I found them under the floor board in your room. I thought you might have been looking for them," Ben said. "What are these?"

"Um... presents from the Cullens on my birthday. The night he left me..."

"Oh my god. Bella, I'm so sorry," Angela said.

"They haven't come up for the past five years until that dream. Why?"

"Maybe it's a sign."

"I don't think I'm over him. The dream... it seemed like it was real life. I wanted it to be." They didn't say anything expecting me to say more. But I stayed silent as well. "It was a dream I never wanted to wake up from." I put the things back in the box and went up to my room. I left the box in the corner for now then went back down.

"Bella, if it's too much to handle you don't have to help. Really, we'll be fine."

"No, it's fine I just needed to get it out one day."

"We know what the Cullens are. And it was probably really painful for you to see him leave. I know how it feels, when my mom and dad gave me up I felt like I would just... fall apart. Then I was adopted and I grown to think of them as my family." She took a pause then sighed. "What I'm saying is, you feel lost and unloved. But one day you will find happiness and love someone else."

"Thanks. And thank you for letting me live with you both. That year was full of pain and I didn't know who I'd turn to after Charlie's and Renee's death..."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." She smiled and hugged me. "Get some rest. We can finish later on."

We walked inside and ate breakfast.

"So, school is tomorrow and it's our final year of all school!" Ben said excited. "No more stacks of homework to do!"

"Ben, don't get too excited. When we're grown we will have even harder things to do."

"I think we've grown a little too fast. We're in our last year of college, and we've managed to stay friends for over six years. It feels like yesterday Ben was all over me," I said laughing.

"Hey! That was six years ago! Anyways I found someone even better." He held Angela and kissed her forehead.

"You followed me like a little puppy!"

"And you're still holding it against me!"

"It's like the best blackmail to use when he seems suspicious," Angela said.

"I would never hide anything from you."

"Really, then why were you gone all day Tuesday?"

"I was... uhm." I looked at him. Was he really going to say the truth? This isn't a heart breaking secret, but a heart warming secret. "I guess I can't hide..." He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a ring box. While he opened it Angela gasped.

"Oh my god!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but you would've gone crazy if I kept it a secret."

"I love you!" She hugged him tightly and laughed. Then they moved back just enough to kiss each other.

_"Will you marry me, Bella?" I looked at him as his eyes made me sink right into him._

_"Yes!" He stood up and kissed me. His hand grabbed mine and slipped the ring on._

_**At night**_

"_You don't... love me?"_

"No, I've been lying to you all along," he said trying not to laugh.

"But you... you proposed! I have the ring around me finger!" He ran up to me so fast I barely saw him move. His body was pressed against mine. I stared at him as I started to cry. His hand clutched mine and grabbed the ring off my finger.

"I had to see your face! It was hilarious! Why would someone as handsome as me want to be married to such a rag doll?!" He then took steps back and ran away.

I shook the memory out of my head and focused on what was happening right now.

"Hey, you alright?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... old memories," I said.

"What happened?" Angela asked and went out of the hold of Ben.

"On my birthday in the afternoon after school, Edward took me to his house. Right before I opened my presents he proposed... Then... that night he told me it was all an act. That he never meant anything he said and thought of me as just a play toy."

"Oh... I'm so sorry." She gave me a hug.

"I'll be fine... Stop worrying about me. You're getting married, I won't let you ruin this."

Once that was cleared we unpacked the last boxed and put our belongings in our room. After we went to return the moving truck. Then we came back home and relaxed, watching our favorite shows. 


End file.
